That's the Way AC 'Cs' It
by be jealous of me
Summary: We all know that a ton of events in PJATO series occured in the CHB forests. Well, this one of a kind  and sorta egotistical nymph will explain all the events from a nymph's POV from Capture the Flag, Luke betraying Percy,and finding the Labyrinth.


One thing about this camp that ticks me off is the stepping on the feet.

I mean, can't a poor oak tree Oreiade remain in her cozy tree form without some brutality ? Geez! Six lazy years I've been in this camp and yet no one seems to take the memo and watch it!

Oh, how rude of me! I have a name! I am… Acorn. Yeah, laugh. Hahaha it's Acorn! Let's throw leaves at her! Cause her name's so stupid!

All the others call me AC. Or when I'm annoying I'm Ache. Cause us tree nymphs are so creative like that.

However, besides the foot stepping, the love birds who tried carving their initials into my tree (idiots), and the occasional squirrel clawing all over me…this place ain't too bad I guess. I mean, the attention from the satyrs is pretty nice. I mean, all I have to do is wink and throw an acorn at them and they're like "she wants me!" and are just head over heels. Pathetic, but cute, if you asked me.

But, another thing about this camp that gets me is the campers (not the idiot ones, the normal…actually scratch that, no one's normal here, um, just the…eh…campers.) They're alright I guess, but I will never forget some of those days when I felt connected to them. Like when I feel like I'm not some girl that turns into a tree.

It started when all the bushes and other nymphs were gossiping. Mostly in envy of this pine tree that Lord Zeus favored. Pine trees better than oak trees? Pshaw!

Zeus and oak trees were close since the the Diomedes and Pyramus! We're his sacred AND favorite tree (no doubt the most attractive ones.) I changed back to my human form in a hurry, rather eye-catching form if you asked me. A dress of oak leaves, tan skin, hair dark like bark, practically a dark version of the Canadian flag. Super attractive.

Using my most flirtatious poses, I called one of the satyrs over. "Yoohoo! Satyr!" I chimed using my high voice. One with a reddish brown goatee raised an eye brow suggestively and trotted over with a swagga walk.

"Mhmm, ya sweet thang?" he cooed. I rolled my eyes. He's a charmer for sure.

"I heard a little birdie singing that some new pine tree has entered the camp, which Lord Zeus has his eyes on…if you know what I mean," I explained to him. He began to quaver a bit, and he his face blanched.

"Oh, well, BLAHHHH!" he goat called…is that how you say it? Well he goat called. " You see, bleh, AC. Um, this pine tree is Zeus's daughter. " I raised an eyebrow. I don't want to know how that happened.

The satyr continued, "She and two other half bloods were trying to make it to camp, and well…" he drifted off. "She didn't almost make it until the ever so merciful Zeus turned her into a pine tree to save her. The other two survived, thankfully. " The satyr explained.

Oh. Well this was embarrassing.

I waved him off but he whispered into my ear, "And if I were you, I wouldn't bring this up with Grover Underwood. Poor guy's having a rough time about it," he informed me. I nodded and slowly walked from him.

"AC! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Junie, (her name's actually Juniper, but I'm too lazy to say that) worryingly said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Did you hear about the three campers that tried to make it in two nights ago?"

She paled. "Yes, I have. I feel so bad for Grover! He's such a nice, sensitive satyr! He doesn't deserve the guilt the Council's been giving him," she sighed.

"What have they said to him?"

"There was a huge discussion yesterday! Where were you?"

Uh, sleeping, duh! "I was practicing my bird calls,"

"Oh, well. They're thinking about banishing him, in sake of Zeus's daughter. But since the other two are safe, and since he's a beginner they're giving him only two more chances to prove himself," she said sadly.

"Why are you so sorry for him? We barely know him!"

She blushed in her dark green skin, "Oh, no reason," she offered, smiling slightly.

I poked at her, "Juniper, you got it bad! How long have you liked him?"

She pushed me away, "Just since FOREVER! But, he doesn't notice me, anyway." Juniper glumly stated. I clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"Love stinks, my friend." She began to sob.

What? Come on! I'm no therapist!

"Hey now, don't cry! There's Gleeson Hed-" she sobbed even louder.

Did I tell you I'm not a good therapist?

A lazy uneventful year or two later, I was (as usual) in my tree. It was pretty warm out, and I was hungry.

You know, the most common question some (idiot) camper asks me is what I eat. Do I eat animals (um, no), do I eat plants (I'm not a cannibal, idiot), and do I eat both (no reply, idiots.) Do you guys know what photosynthesis is? Well, I'm like a sun eater, a sol-ivore. Yep.

I left my shady spot to find an open, hotter spot in the forest until two campers came by. One was a strong looking, but tiny blonde girl and a sixteen year old looking blonde kid.

"Luke! Are you sure you want to do this! Hercules could only pull this-"the girl cried.

"Are you saying I'm not worthy of it, Annabeth?" There was a tense pause. If I only had a lawn chair and some popcorn.

"Luke, listen to me! I know how much impressing your dad means to you Luke, but I just don't want anything bad to happen. We already lost Thalia, I can't imagine losing you,too!" the little blonde one sadly confessed. The older kid's face softened.

"Nothing bad will happen, Annabeth. Thank you for caring. I already got what I need, so I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." I guess, "Luke" gently thanked the blonde girl. She blushed.

"Now come on, lets get out the forest. Chiron's going to want to know why you aren't in the sword arena practicing, anyway. Besides, I have this cool new move for you!" he changed the subject as they turned around and left.

Over the next couple of days of helping Juniper out, spying on love birds sneaking into the forest for a canoodling session, eavesdropping on campers in Capture the Flag, and photosynthesis, the blonde guy came back. Alive, but with some nasty scar.

I went (by force, thanks to Juniper) to his ceremony. Luke looked not only disappointed, but mad. Really mad. His face was hard not to look at. A big jagged scar, bright red and twisted down his face. He didn't seem to pay attention to the ceremony going on, but something else in his mind. He looked pretty evil or insane if you asked me.

"Do you see Grover, anywhere? He'd have to be here! He was Luke's guide!"

Wait. Hold your Pegasus. If Grover brought over Luke, and two other…OH MY BRANCHES! Luke and that Annabeth girl were also Grover's campers. So that means so was Zeus's daughter. I'm so clever!

The Annabeth girl worshipped this Luke kid. She'd be like some puppy following a guy carrying a box of dog treats. During Capture the Flag, she'd always be right be his side, telling him her strategies, making up plans. But he seemed…off. Like he didn't care what she was saying. But in the end, the two were like siblings.

The next two years breezed by. Until the nymphs started chatting about some new camper. Obviously, when I decide to take a nap during Capture the Flag some new kid gets claimed. By Poseidon. Holy carp (catch my pun?)

**Hey guys. I'm back…I hop e I improved. I hav to give Bubbly Chick some credit for the help. She helped with the story plot line, and when she went on her break I figured this out all on my own. I promised to come back when she did, so I hope you guys like this. **

**I don't think tht they are any other stories like this one. And I hope that my infamous past can be regenerated into a promising writing career. If you guys hate this, I'm out.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-BJOM**


End file.
